The Smurfs Movie
The Smurfs Movie (also known as''' The Smurfs) is a film directed by Raja Gosnell, written by J. David Stem and David N. Weiss, and stars Katy Perry as Smurfette. The movie also stars Neil Patrick Harris, Jayma Mays, Hank Azaria, George Lopez and Sofía Vergara. The movie was distributed by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation. The movie was released in July 29, 2011 and was the first CGI/live-action hybrid film in The Smurfs franchise. '''Note: It was the first Sony Pictures Animation that include live-action. Background Katy Perry said on the unveiling of her album ''Teenage Dream's'' artwork that the directors decided to choose her because of her voice. She said that they saw an interview that she was in and asked her if she wanted to be in the movie. She was casted as Smurfette, and it's the first known time that Katy Perry has voice-acted in a film. A song called La Quisen Sjol is registered on Perry's ASCAP and the performer is noted as "The Smurfs". Several references to Perry were made by her character throughout the film, including one of her famous lines, "I kissed a Smurf and I liked it," clearly a reference made to Perry's hit song "I Kissed a Girl." Plot Set in the Middle Ages, the evil wizard Gargamel (Hank Azaria) discovers the Smurf's village and chases them into some woods. The Smurfs get scattered and Clumsy Smurf (voiced by Anton Yelchin) wanders into a "forbidden" grotto and some of the other Smurfs follow. Since it's also a blue moon, a magical portal within the grotto transports them into Central Park in New York. They take shelter with a married couple (Neil Patrick Harris and Jayma Mays) and try to find a way back to their village before Gargamel finds them. Cast Voice cast of the Smurfs * Jonathan Winters as Papa Smurf * Katy Perry as Smurfette * Alan Cumming as Gutsy Smurf * George Lopez as Grouchy Smurf * Gary Basaraba as Hefty Smurf * Anton Yelchin as Clumsy Smurf * Fred Armisen as Brainy Smurf * John Oliver as Vanity Smurf * Paul Reubens as Jokey Smurf * Kenan Thompson as Greedy Smurf * B. J. Novak as Baker Smurf * Jeff Foxworthy as Handy Smurf * Wolfgang Puck as Chef Smurf Live action cast * Neil Patrick Harris as Patrick Winslow * Jayma Mays as Grace Winslow * Hank Azaria as Gargamel * Sofía Vergara as Odile * Tim Gunn as an Executive Assistant at a major cosmetics company Release The teaser trailer was released on June 16, 2010 and then was attached to Toy Story 3. The film's North American theatrical release date was originally December 17, 2010, but it was pushed back to July 29, 2011. It was pushed back again to the currently scheduled date of August 3, 2011. On March 25, 2011, it was pushed back again on July 29, 2011. Gallery smurfs (1).jpg Smurfs01.jpg Smurfs-O-Filme.jpg smurfs1.jpg smurfs.jpg cartazlospitufos.jpg 1301356125285_f.jpg Os-Smurfs-estreia-filme-3D-Smurfete-Critica-.jpg katy-perry-da-voz-a-personagem-smurfette-em-os-smurfs-1299857637962_200x285.jpg katy-perry-smurfette.jpg kate_perry_smurfs.jpg katy-perry-unhas.jpg Category:Files Category:Filmography